The Histology Laboratory of the Laboratory of Pathology (LOP) is a core facility devoted to supporting the clinical activities of LOP. This consists of accessioning human tissues removed at surgery or in clinics, processing the tissues, preparing and staining slides for microscopy. Pathology residents are trained in techniques of gross dissection and learn to evaluate large and small specimens in preparation for microscopic evaluation. The lab also processes slides and blocks submitted from laboratories outside the NIH on NIH patients or non-NIH patients. Within the LOP, the Histology lab serves the Surgical Pathology, Hematopathology, Postmortem Pathology and Cytopathology sections as well as the Specialized / Molecular Diagnostics Unit. To date during this fiscal year, over 32,500 tissue blocks were prepared and over 110,000 slides were cut and stained from inhouse cases. The laboratory processes a large variety of tissue specimens from NIH patients, including a wide variety of malignancies, AIDS-related diagnostic specimen, infections, and surveillance biopsies. Additionally, the laboratory processes case material sent in to LP's pathologists for clinical consultation or LP's Pathologists are required to review submitted material prior to protocol entry for patients in the Clinical Center. So far during this fiscal year, over 100,000 consult slides and 3500 blocks on over 4600 cases were received. Although about 95% of effort is devoted to clinical duties, the Histology Laboratory also performs recuts of tissue blocks and does some routine staining for research projects in NCI by arrangement. This activity is coordinated with the tissue research request function of Clinical Operations. For this fiscal year, more than 11,300 unstained and stained slides and more than 180 tissue shaving tubes, recut from more than 1,800 ffpe tissue blocks, were prepared and issued to investigators NIH-wide. The Histology Lab does not conduct primary research but supports the activities of many investigators.